


La botte piena e il serpente ubriaco

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Comedy, M/M, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Roma, 41 dC: Aziraphale e Crowley, l'Arcangelo Gabriele, e una botte di vino.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	La botte piena e il serpente ubriaco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts).
  * A translation of [serpens ebrius, noli edere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> [english] It's all Cherry's fault. First she writes a fic in Latin, then she shares it with the GO Fanfic Bookclub, then she says that it's a good idea to translate it...
> 
> [italiano] È tutta colpa di Cherry, che ha scritto una fic in latino, l'ha condivisa sul server del GO Fanfic Bookclub e ci ha permesso di tradurla. È la mia prima traduzione da quasi un quarto di secolo, se vedete degli errori segnalateli nei commenti.

Nel retro della taverna di Petronio c’è una stanzetta. Solo Aziraphale, un amico di Petronio, ha una chiave.

La stanzetta, quindi, è nascosta. Nessuno può vedere la mano dell’angelo che si muove. Nessuno può vedere gli occhi aperti del demone. Si possono solo sentire i sospiri e i baci.

Di colpo, la porta della stanzetta di cui nessuno ha una chiave si apre.

Aziraphale spinge via Crowley. “Presto!” dice. “Nasconditi!”

Crowley è confuso. “Chi è?”

“Non lo so,” dice Aziraphale, “è per questo che devi nasconderti.”

Crowley si guarda in giro. Non ci sono molti posti nella stanza in cui ci si può nascondere.

“Dove...”

“Qui, presto!” dice Aziraphale. Poi prende Crowley e lo mette in una botte.

La botte è piena di vino, e non può contenere sia Crowley che il vino. Crowley sente una voce e non vuole uscire dalla botte. Per rimpicciolirsi, si tramuta in un serpente.

Intanto Aziraphale vede chi è entrato nella stanzetta.

È l’Arcangelo Gabriele.

“Gabriele!” dice Aziraphale. “Benvenuto!”

“Salve, Aziraphale”, dice Gabriele.

“Come hai fatto ad entrare? Intendo... perché sei qui?”

“Volevo salutarti”, dice Gabriele. “Sono a Roma.”

“Lo vedo.”

Si sente un rumore che viene dalla botte.

“Che c’è?” dice Gabriele.

Aziraphale si mette davanti alla botte. “Cosa?”

“Questo rumore!”

“Non sento nulla”, dice Aziraphale.

Forse i miei lettori si chiedono cosa sia il rumore... È Crowley, tramutato in serpente, che nuota nel vino!

Aziraphale non lo sa, ma non vuole comunque che Gabriele guardi nella botte.

“Stai bene?” chiede Azirahale. “Senti rumori che non ci sono.”

“Non lo senti?” dice Gabriele. “È anche un rumore forte!”

Aziraphale ride. “Forse devi tornare in Cielo. Il tuo corpo ha dei problemi.”

Gabriele sospira. “Pensi davvero?”

“Davvero. Se non torni in Cielo, il tuo corpo potrebbe morire.”

“Ohibò”, dice Gabriele. “Ci torno subito.”

“Una scelta saggia”, dice Aziraphale.

Gabriele esce di fretta. Non appena è uscito, Aziraphale apre la botte.

Nella botte c’è un serpente ubriaco.

“Non so che mi aspettassi”, dice Aziraphale.


End file.
